LilacHeart
Description Lilacheart is an cream and brown RoseClan warrior. She has a meak build and has a fair height, more on the small side. She has medium length silky smooth fur and is built for speed. She has pale mint green eyes and thin but sharp claws. Personality Lilacheart is a friend-oriented cat, despite having little to no friends. She's outgoing, and where ever she is or whatever she's doing, she'll be thinking about her friends or a different cat. She puts her friends before her, which in some cases can not be good for herself. She always listens to other cats if they need someone to talk to or vent to. Lilacheart is more of an analytic cat, sometimes distancing herself from others and coming off as cold. This does allow her to be quite intelligent and quite the observer. If something were to be off, she would be the first to notice. Also due to her smart nature, she's quite quick witted. She always knows just what to say. Although, she does sometimes restrain herself from doing or saying things, due to her thinking she's not very important. Speaking of thinking she's not very important, she's overly modest. She doesn't think highly of herself at all. Almost to the point where she would die for another cat in a heartbeat, because she thinks she essentially nothing. Along with being overly modest, she's also depressed. This is mostly due to the fact that she blames herself for her mother's death and she thinks she's worthless. Not to mention her bottling up her feelings about herself and not letting anyone else know she feels this way. She sets up a facade for herself. History Kithood: Lilackit was born to Lavenderspot and Finchbreeze, her mother and father, along with her two siblings, Scarletkit and Cherrykit. She was never supposed to be made, according to the warrior code. See, her mother was a medicine cat. Lavenderspot knew this was breaking the warrior code, so she gave the three kits to her sister, Goldenpelt. Goldenpelt was with Lavenderspot and Finchbreeze when Lilackit was being born, so a believable story was made that Goldenpelt gave birth to the three kittens unexpectedly. Most of the clan believed them, Lavenderspot being a medicine cat and all, but a few warriors suspected something being up. Lilackit didn't understand what was going on, and thought Goldenpelt was her real mother. But she felt a strong connection between her and the medicine cat, and watched her work a lot as a kit. This influenced her to be a med app when she was the age. The next gathering arrived, and the Warriors who thought something suspicious happened talked to another clan, and that clan raided Lilackit's clan's camp, and killed Lavenderspot, Goldenpelt, and Lilackit's sibling, Cherrykit. They tried to kill Finchbreeze but failed. In Lavenderspot's last words, she told Lilackit and Scarletkit that she really was her real mother, and Finchbreeze was her real father. After that tragic incident, Lilackit didn't want to be a medicine cat anymore. She wanted to be a warrior, so she could protect the ones she loved. Apprenticeship: Lilacpaw was made an apprentice only a week after the incident. The leader of her clan asked her if she wanted to push her ceremony back a little. She refused. Lilacpaw was given her father Finchbreeze as a mentor. At first, she thought it would be awesome to have her father teach her, they didn't talk very much after the incident, and before then Finchbreeze visited them a lot, but talked to the other two more than her. Instead of being nice to her, he pushed her. He pushed her harder than any other apprentice. He tried his best to get her prepared for what life had in store, and that wasn't very fun for Lilacheart. But still, she thanks him for what he taught her. Warriorhood: Lilacheart was given her name after defending her territory from an attack from a group of rouge cats. She was the one to keep the rouges at bay, all by herself, while her sister Scarletflight, went back to warn the camp. With her cunning skills, she tricked the team into fighting each other, and not her. As soon as the clan came, the rogues figured out that Lilacheart tricked them, but by that time they were too worn out to fight, so they fled. As a warrior, Lilacheart does her best to protect and feed her clan. She works really hard, and ignores her own needs. She fell into depression, because of her father and the incident when she was younger. Although she is in depression, she always is happy around other people. And that is where she is today. Trivia Many of the cats in her clan she wishes she could be closer with. She knew about the flooding of the Heart of the Clans before everyone else did, being invited there by the cat who did so, LotusFrost. Formerly had a crush on StreamWalker, after meeting her one time at the border. She scratches at herself a lot, sometimes causing visible scabs. She has the tendency to bite things frequently. She paws at the ground when she's nervous.